Together
by hidoineko
Summary: This is one-shot that i wrote as christmas present for my best and important friend Auringonlasku. My first pot one-shot ever. I was supposed to send this fic here before new year but i was busy. Pairings are fuji and eiji. Read and rewiew please.


**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first pot fic ever. Enjoy and please tell me your honest opinion.**

**_Together._**

**Eiji's pov**

**I can't take this feeling. **

**You make me feel strange. **

**I often dream about your amazing blue eyes. **

**When you open your eyes, i always find myself staring at them. **

**Sometimes you notice and ask: "What's wrong?" I turn my gaze somewhere else and say: "Nothing.", blushing. **

**You don't see it, because I turn my back to you.**

**Others are afraid of your open eyes.**

**I have seen your eyes open many times before. **

**And I know I love your eyes.**

**How I wish that you could love me as much as I love you.**

**And that sadistic smile.**

**Do you know how much I love that?**

**Others are afraid that.**

**But I feel happiest person in the world when you smile like that. **

**What's wrong with me? **

**Normally, I wouldn't think masochistic things, or think that sadistic smile is the best smile in the whole world. **

**Sometimes I want you to tie me up. **

**And feel chains made of iron around my bare skin. **

**And feel you press your soft lips to mine.**

**But I'm also afraid that you don't love me back.**

**Fuji's pov**

**I'm always wondering why you turn your face away from me when I watch you with my eyes open.**

**I would never blackmail you.**

**You are too cute for that.**

**When I see you smiling, I understand, why everyone in the school loves you.**

**Sometimes when you play tennis, I want to stop every ball hitting you or coming towards you.**

**I can't help this feeling.**

**It's hard to resist your soft lips.**

**Eiji's pov**

**Fuji. I have tried to not feel like this.**

**But it's hard.**

**Someday I have to tell you how much I love you.**

**But I'm scared. **

**People love you but when you open your eyes, they back away.**

**I will never do that. **

**I have been hoping that you would come and say you love me.**

**I think you might love me too. **

**But I'm not sure. **

**And I won't ask that. **

**Sometimes your eyes are almost shining when you watch me. **

**Sometimes I think that I want you to tie me up in your room or lock in to the closet so I would be yours forever. **

**Normally, I wouldn't think like this.**

**But I have started to think that if you do something that hurts me, I won't mind, because I know it's your way of showing you love someone. **

**Fuji's pov. **

**I'm going crazy.**

**I have to tell you my feelings. **

**My love for you is getting stronger all the time.**

**No one can help me with these feelings.**

**Expect you. **

**If I tell you how much I love you, maybe the feelings will go away.**

**I don't care if you don't love me.**

**I just want that these feelings will go away, if it means killing myself.**

**I'm thinking ways to tell you how much I love you, when I see you staring in to my eyes. **

**It's unusual, because you have been avoiding me. **

**And now I feel lust towards you. **

**You open your mouth and say: " Fuji. I…" That's all you can say, before I press my lips to yours.**

**I pull you closer to me and I can feel how you respond to my kiss. **

**You open your mouth a little, so I can put my tongue to your mouth and taste it. **

**Your tongue starts struggling against it.**

**Finally I pull away, so we can breath.**

**I held you closer to me and whisper your ear: **

"**Eiji. I love you."**

**And when I watch you, your eyes are shining with joy. **

**Tears start coming in your eyes. **

**And you say to me.**

"**I love you too Shuusuke."**

**And when those words escape to your mouth, I can't resist anymore. **

**I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I hug you tightly.**

**You also hug me and cry too.**

**I have never been this happy.**

**Eiji's pov**

**I stare your eyes and wait that you see me, so I could say my feelings.**

**When you see me, I'm about to say my feelings, when you suddenly press your soft lips to mine.**

**You have no idea how often I have been dreaming about this.**

**I reply to your kisses and when you pull me closer, your kiss is full of different emotions. **

**I start shaking. **

**Not because I'm sad, **

**but because I love you and the kiss is amazing.**

**I would have never quessed how amazing that feels.**

**And as suddenly as your kiss, you broke apart. **

**You still hold me in your arms and whisper: " Eiji. I love you." After those words escape your lips, I start crying. I say : " I love you too Syuusuke." **

**And you start crying too.**

**Then you hug me tightly. **

**Now we can finally be together.**


End file.
